


A Warm Summer's Day

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Smut, Time Turner, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius er... bask in the sun</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Summer's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

The sunlight glinted off the golden highlights of his lover's tawny locks and Sirius felt an irresistible urge to entangle his hands in them. He grinned at the thought. Perfect Remus. Breathing deeply the scent of a summer breeze, Sirius leaned back to study his lover once more.

Remus lay in a particularly lush patch of grass, eyes closed, hands behind his head, his robe sleeves pushed up past his elbows. Sirius studied the roguish way his bangs fell in to his eyes, the delicious curve of his lashes, the perfect nose. The soft lines of his cheeks, his sculpted jaw, and, just above his collar, the pale flesh of his neck. He was beautiful. Sirius reached over and with long fingers brushed the bangs out of Remus's eyes. His fingers lingered on Remus's impossibly soft skin, trailing down the side of his face to cup his cheek. The corners of Remus's wonderful lips twitched slightly upwards, suggesting a smile, and Sirius bent to place a kiss on his temple.

"Sleep well, love?" Sirius asked softly, his voice thick as honey on a warm summer's day.

"Mmm, yes, I did. I had wonderful dreams." Remus's resonant voice brought a flush to Sirius's cheeks as he imagined what he could have been dreaming about.

"Did they involve something like this?" asked Sirius, leaning in to capture Remus's lips, running his tongue over them slowly.

"They did indeed," he whispered against Sirius's mouth. "Only your lips taste even better than I'd dreamed." He took his hands from beneath his head and laid them on Sirius's shoulders, pulling him closer, on to him.

Sirius reveled in that kiss for several moments, enjoying very much the feel of Remus beneath him. Remus sucked on his lower lip deftly and Sirius felt his heart begin to beat faster. He moved his tongue along Remus's lips again, then snuck it between them, asking for entrance. Remus happily obliged. He opened his mouth wide and met Sirius's tongue with his own, and they met each other stroke for stroke. Sirius pushed his hands in to Remus's soft hair and Remus moaned in to his mouth. He could feel Remus's chest and throat vibrate with the sound. And it really turned him on.

The kiss intensified, their mouths clasping and unclasping wetly. Remus broke the kiss after a few moments, rolled them over, and placed his lips on Sirius's jaw. His lips were prickled slightly by Sirius's five o'clock shadow, and he dipped his head to rub his cheek along the scratchiness. "Oh, God, Remus," Sirius breathed.

Remus fastened his mouth on to Sirius's throat then, sucking hard for a bit. He nibbled lightly with his teeth, then soothed the worried flesh with strokes of his tongue. Sirius's pulse hammered beneath Remus's lips.

Sirius unfastened Remus's robes, sliding his hands inside to come in contact with the smooth, pale expanse of his chest beneath. Remus continued to kiss his neck as Sirius pushed the worn fabric off of his shoulders. Remus pulled first one arm, then the other, out of his robes and tossed them aside. Sirius's broad hands ran down the curves of Remus's arms, then up and clutched at his shoulders, pulling his body down to lie fully on top of him. Once the weight of Remus settled over him, Sirius wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I think you're overdressed, Sirius." Remus said, his chin bumping the collar of Sirius's robes. "You need to get rid of these." He moved his hands to grab at the fastenings.

Soon they both lay in the grass in their boxer shorts, hands roaming pale chests and then lower. Sirius's hands unerringly found the muscled bottom of his mate, pulling an enthusiastic moan from Remus's lips.

"You really like that, don't you?" Sirius teased.

"You know I do." Remus pressed his groin against Sirius's, his hips circling slowly and deliciously. He grinned as Sirius's eyes darkened lustfully at the motion.

Sirius was beginning to lose control. With ease he flipped the two of them over and pinned Remus beneath his hips. He then trailed soft kisses down Remus's throat, along his collarbone, and across his chest to pause a moment at the curved scar beneath his left pectoral muscle. He pulled away slightly, contemplating it, then snaked his tongue out to trace it. Remus arched in to him at the touch; Sirius felt his cock harden even further next to his own. His lips followed the burning trail of his tongue, barely caressing the skin in light, feathery motions. Remus was writhing beneath him, whimpering softly.

"Shh, love," said Sirius. His lips met Remus's softly to quiet him before resuming their previous task. He laved the scar lovingly, then moved on to tease Remus's sensitive nipples.

With one hand Sirius rubbed a nipple to tautness; the other nipple he nibbled lightly with his teeth. He circled the pebbled tip with his tongue, then reversed his position to nibble at the other.

Sirius could feel Remus's erection, as agonizingly hard as his own, as Remus shuddered slightly beneath him. He instantly abandoned his post at Remus's chest to head farther south. He expertly divested Remus of his boxer shorts and buried his face in to the soft hairs at his groin, breathing deeply the musky scent that was a very aroused Remus. With both hands he firmly grasped Remus's hips, holding him still, before nuzzling the straining shaft.

Remus's hips bucked in to the touch. Soon, Sirius took the throbbing cock in to his mouth, and Remus let out a strangled cry. He raised and lowered his hips, fucking Sirius's mouth, as Sirius suckled him. He braced himself on one elbow and fisted a hand in Sirius's dark hair.

Remus was close, Sirius could feel it. He could taste the drops of semen that leaked out of Remus's cock, smell the smell of sex. The air around them was charged so intensely that Sirius found it difficult to hold himself back at all. Soon he would bury himself inside Remus- he hardened further at the thought.

"God, Sirius... please. I need you inside me," Remus whispered. His voice shook with need.

Sirius eased his mouth off of Remus and gazed in to his eyes. "God, I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," Remus replied, then insistently pushed Sirius's boxers off of his body.

"One track mind," Sirius grinned.

"You want to think about anything else right now?" Remus thrust against his naked hardness and Sirius gasped. "I thought not. Now get on with it, love."

Sirius dipped his head to capture Remus's lips softly in his own, savoring the salt- sweet taste that was uniquely Remus. His long fingers probed gently at Remus's tight opening while the palm of that hand brushed against his hot balls. Sirius felt Remus arch beneath him as he inserted a finger in to that velvet warmth. A second finger followed, stretching him, and Remus's soft whimpers became much more insistent.

Sirius watched Remus as he spit in to his quivering hand, then rubbed the saliva over Sirius's hardness. "Oh, Remus," he murmured. He removed his fingers and soon replaced them with his hard cock, entering Remus slowly, listening to the soft sounds of pleasure that Remus made. He thought he might come by just listening to those sounds...

He closed his eyes in pleasure as he thrust deeper in to his mate. Soon he was buried to the hilt- hard cock fully surrounded by Remus's gorgeous body, Remus's legs wrapped around his waist. He relished the feeling and opened his eyes to gaze at Remus. Their eyes met, mutual looks of hunger in each pair, and then they kissed passionately.

Their hands roved across each others' bodies while they fought to hold still, savoring their current position to the fullest. Soon, it became far too intense, and Sirius began to move steadily inside his lover. Slowly at first he thrust, then faster, deeper, harder. They grabbed at each others' sweat-gleaned flesh, increasing their passion to new levels. Remus arched beneath Sirius, meeting him thrust for thrust, and clenching his muscles around Sirius's aching cock. Sirius was driving frantically in to Remus's body now, and he took Remus's weeping shaft in to his hand and mimicked the motions he made with his body. He pressed Remus in to the grass and ravished him with intense kisses, stroking his cock with the rhythms of his thrusts. There was nothing else but this- the taste of Remus's mouth, the feel of his lover's cock hard against his hand, the feel of his own cock, buried deep in his lover- nothing else. His senses were overwhelmed by it.

When he felt Remus's body stiffen beneath him, he thrust harder, hurtling towards orgasm. Remus let out a loud moan as he spurted his hot seed over their stomachs, and Sirius soon followed, groaning his completion in to his lover's mouth and filling him with his semen.

Sirius collapsed atop Remus. The two lovers lay together for several moments, panting, before their hearts slowed. Sirius rested his head against Remus's shoulder, Remus turned his head to kiss his forehead. Sirius could feel Remus's breath against his temple and he smiled, stroking his chest softly. He pulled out gently and gathered Remus in his arms and laid a kiss upon the beautiful tawny head. The sunlight played across their features and they fell in to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
